iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fall of Five
'The Fall of Five '''is the fourth book in the Lorien Legacies series. It continues the story of the Garde, hiding in Nine's penthouse in Chicago, following their near defeat during the Battle of Dulce. Sam Goode is finally reunited with John and Six after being rescued from Dulce by his Father, Malcolm and Adamus Sutekh. The Fall of Five also introduces the final member of the Garde, Number Five. About Book Description The Fall of Five is the fourth novel in the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series by Pittacus Lore. The Garde are finally reunited, but do they have what it takes to win the war against the Mogadorians? John Smith—Number Four—thought that things would change once the Garde found one another. But he was wrong. After facing off with the Mogadorian ruler and almost being annihilated, the Garde know they are drastically unprepared. Now they're hiding out in Nine's Chicago penthouse, trying to figure out their next move. The six of them are powerful, but they're not strong enough yet to take on an entire army—even with the return of an old ally. To defeat their enemy, the Garde must master their Legacies and learn to work together as a team. More important, they'll have to discover the truth about the Elders and their plan for the Loric survivors. And when the Garde receive a sign from Number Five—a crop circle in the shape of a Lorien symbol—they know they are close to being reunited. But could it be a trap? Time is running out, and the only thing they know for certain is that they have to get to Five before it's too late. Cover Description I thought things would change when I found the others. We would stop running. We would fight the Mogadorians. And we would win. But I was wrong. Even though we have come together, we barely escaped from the Mogadorians with our lives. And now we're in hiding, trying to figure out our next move. The six of us are powerful—but we're not yet strong enough to take on their entire army. We haven't discovered the full extent of our Legacies. We haven't learned to work together. And there's still so much that we don't know about the Elders or their plan for us. Time is running out, and there's only one thing we know for certain: We need to find Number Five before they do. They caught Number One in Malaysia. Number Two in England. And Number Three in Kenya. I am Number Four. I was supposed to be next. But I'm still alive. This battle is far from over. Plot Four's Narration ''To Be Added. Marina's Narration To Be Added. Sam's Narration To Be Added. Six's Narration - Bonus Chapter Book Trailer Audiobook The Audio version of The Fall of Five is performed by recurring voice cast of Neil Kaplan, reading Four's narration, and Marisol Ramirez, reading Marina's narration. Liam Aiken joins the voice cast, reading the narration for Sam Goode. The Audiobook runs at 9 Hours and 7 minutes. Trivia *The first book to have a Human narrator. *Adamus Sutekh and Malcolm Goode make their first appearences in the main book series. *Number Five makes his first appearance. *The remaining Garde are united for the first time since arriving on Earth. *The phone conversation between Adamus Sutekh and Sam Goode in The Forgotten Ones was repeated. *A number of prophecies were released on the official facebook pageI Am Number Four Facebook page - Fall of Five Prophecies , giving an insight into what will happen to the main characters. It confirms the re-appearance of Sam Goode and that he is narrator for The Fall of Five. It also confirms the first novel appearance of Malcolm and Adamus. 1fo5sam.jpg 2fo5john.jpg 3fo5sarah.jpg 4fo5six.jpg 5fo5marina.jpg 6fo5eight.jpg 7fo5nine.jpg 8fo5ella.jpg 9fo5five.jpg 10fo5malcolm.jpg 11fo5bernie.jpg 12fo5adam.jpg *In the USA, copies of the Fall of Five were accompanied by a piece of paper with a hidden bit address leading to a translated audio transmission from the Mogadorains. Here. References Category:Books Category:Lorien Legacies Category:Pittacus Lore